And now there's two of them
by LauraNewcastle
Summary: Taking place during the drugs and the dominoes arc. A mysterious girl attempts to rob a green hat wearing camorrista. There are now two Claire's. Eve genoard makes a new friend and Jacuzzi splot can't seem to stay away from conflict. (This story does contain an OC but I will try to keep the Mary-sueness down to a minimum)


Hello and thank you for actually clicking on this fanfic. It does contain my OC but I will try to keep the Mary-sue and weird ass names to a minimum.

Story

I considered how to approach my target as I tailed him through a narrow street of little Italy. He wore a green coloured suit and looked to be maybe three or four years older than me. I'd followed him out of a shop when I saw his wallet packed with money. I wasn't a robber or anything but times were hard and someone so close to my age with that much money must have been born with a silver spoon up their ass. He probably lived a privileged life and wouldn't miss the few dollars I took, I thought to myself.

I made up my mind to strike. Just as he was about to turn a corner I brushed passed him. I reached for the pocket into which he'd put his wallet away. In the split second it would have taken me to get away, I stopped. The wallet wasn't there. I suddenly realised somebody had grabbed my hand. I looked up only to see the man I'd attempted to rob smiling down at me. He was holding a large bag of groceries

'Now, you're gonna have to try harder than that to rob me pal' said the man or maybe boy would be more appropriate.

"u-ugh," I stammered in an attempt to explain myself. I tried to break away but his grip only tightened. Fuck, I was in deep shit if I didn't get away.

'Now what's a pretty lady like you tryin' to do stealing my wallet?' the boy said a dangerous glint present in his eyes. 'Did you know that I am Firo Prochainezo, a capo of the honourable Martillo family?' he said arrogantly.

'Fuck, look I'm sorry I don't want no trouble with the mafia. Y'know, you understand the situation right? Times are hard, y'gotta do what y'gotta do right? Heh, yeah," I said nervously still trying to get away.

"Now listen lady we ain't no mafia, we're the camorra.' He said putting down his shopping and getting ready to throw a punch. From my year or so of living in the poorer parts of Manhattan, I'd learned a thing or two. I lowered my head just as his fist came flying past my face. I wasn't quick enough and he knocked my glasses off, breaking them.

I stood fuming.

"Do you have any idea how much those cost? I can barely afford food an' now I'm gonna be 'alf blind too. Didn't your mother teach you not to punch a lady?' I ranted

"I don't give a fuck about your mafia o comora or whatever! I just wanted to steal some of your goddamn money. A-and you just go an' break my glasses. Seriously what gives?"

The boy, firo, was taken aback by this sudden outburst. He let me go and stood with a confused expression on his face.

"Why'd this happen to me I didn' do anythin' wrong" I wailed.

"Look why don't I take you back to my place, you can cool down an' we can talk it over, okay? Firo said, exasperated.

"Fine" I snivelled. Picking up my now broken glasses and following firo.

I'd taken her to my apartment since I couldn't very well take her to our main hideout. Luckily, both Czes and Ennis were out for the day so I didn't have to explain myself. I'd handed her a cup of tea and she was currently sitting on my couch sipping it. Seriously what the hell I invited someone who tried to rob me into my house for tea. I really had become too soft.

"Can I join?" The girl said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Join what" I said perplexed.

"Your comora, camoza whatever it was called" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What, no. I don't even know your name. Besides what reason do you have to join," Seriously who was this girl? She'd just tried to rob me.

"Well that can be fixed easily can't it? I mean considering its pretty hard for someone my age to get a job. I mean you seem to be pretty important in your organization or whatever. So I figured y'know." She said attempting to explain her thinking. "Oh yeah and my name's Claire."

"Figures," I sighed only someone with that name could be so irrational.

"So can I?" Claire said with renewed excitement.

"Look you can't just-"

"But I'm really smart. I can cook too, kinda. I mean I'm not very good at fighting as you saw earlier. Oh wait, you broke my glasses! You have to let me join, because you broke my glasses!" She said her blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Look kid. You just tried to rob me I can't very well let you into my organization. I mean I'll pay you back for the glasses." Firo tried to argue but someone like Claire could not possibly be argued with. "I'll take ya to one of my friends and you two can talk it out. Just leave me outta this"

"Whooh Yes, I knew you'd help me out! You know you're a really nice guy. I'm sorry for tryin' to rob ya 'n all. Besides I didn't end up robbin' ya in the end so it's all okay." Claire said almost knocking down her now finished cup of tea.

"Whatever you say pal, just follow me. By the way what age are you? You don't look that much younger than me." Firo said Picking up his green fedora and heading out the door.

"Oh me? I'm twelve," Claire said, following him happily. Firo paused for a moment, decided that this was definitely going to be a hard day and walked down the stairs out into the streets of Manhattan.


End file.
